Over and Over it Felt so Right
by Kiwi6498
Summary: Sometimes, hope is the best thing that a person can have. And what happens when Severus and Remus get stuck baby-sitting? One-shots/drabbles. TLH. SS/HG
1. Over and Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ nor am I making money off of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Three Days Grace.**

**So I was listening to music one day and it inspired me to make some short one-shots/drabbles (none are connected). For those of you who have read/are reading _The Last Heir_, it is not abandoned, I'm trying to get the chapter finished (I wrote it on many several sheets of paper and now I'm looking for the last of them). **

**This is entitled, _Over and Over_, after the song by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

"And why not?" Ginny prodded.

"Because it will _never_ happen," Hermione stated.

"_Why not_?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you know who he is. And I'm Hermione Granger, the annoying know-it-all who helps him brew potions-"

"Every night," Ginny cut in. "I highly doubt that he would have you down there _every_ night if he thought you were annoying. And as for being a know-it-all, Hermione; you do _know it all_, but you're not a know-it-all anymore. Get what I'm saying?"

"But still," Hermione said. "Nothing will ever ha-" She began, and started to turn on the spot, but Ginny's hand reached out and stopped her.

"How do you know that he doesn't feel the same?"

Hermione paused for a second. "Because he's _Snape_."

"But you don't know," Ginny stated.

"How could he?" Hermione griped. "Do you know how _hard_ I try to fall from him and not fall _for _him? Every time I think that I'm finally over him, I see him and he does something and it starts all over again. Sometimes, I don't even have to see him…I think of him. Everyday is the same thing – over and over again."

"But you keep waiting," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione sighed. "I know."

Suddenly, Hermione felt someone standing behind her. As she turned around, her eyes instantly locked with a pair of onyx black ones and Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Hermione immediately whipped around to face Ginny, "_Ginny Weasley! _How _could_ you!? I tru-"

Before Hermione could finish, Severus turned her away from Ginny.

"Severus, I-" Hermione's words were silenced when she was cut of with a kiss.


	2. It Felt So Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ nor am I making money off of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"I appreciate you coming with me, Severus," Hermione said, as they sat down. "I really couldn't turn down Harry and Ginny again. And I really didn't feel like being a third wheel."

"It was no problem," Severus replied. "If I had to listen to another second of your begging and persuading, I would have shot myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Small price for living," he smirked.

"Shut up, Severus," Hermione said, as Harry and Ginny fought their way through the dance floor to the booth that Severus and Hermione were sitting in.

Harry smiled as soon as he saw them. "Hey Hermione; Professor!" He greeted.

"I'm really glad that you could finally make it!" Ginny exclaimed. "I really wanted you to see this club. Isn't it great?" Ginny asked, as she sat across from Hermione.

"And the best part is, no one knows us here and there's a slim chance that we'll run into anybody," Harry added.

"How'd you find this place, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Walking down the street," Harry answered. "Drinks anybody? The first round's on me."

A little while later, Ginny stood up.

"Care to dance, anyone?"

Hermione shook her head, while Severus held up a refusing hand.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled slyly at her and excused himself from the table.

After the two had left, Hermione and Severus struck up a conversation, occasionally stopping to remark about how some of the muggles were dancing. After a while, Severus started to notice that Hermione would often glance towards the dance floor. Suddenly, he stood up.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Hermione asked him, furrowing her brows in confusion.

Severus offered his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked at him.

"I know you want to," he said.

Hermione smiled and took his offered hand, "I'd love to."

As they found an empty spot on the dance floor, a quick, almost techno-like song came on. Glancing around Severus noticed that they were swallowed by the sea of muggles – Potter and Weasley were no where to be seen and he knew absolutely nobody. Turning his attention back to Hermione, he smiled; if only it was light enough for Hermione to see it.

Walking up to Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her and they started to dance. An hour later, they were still dancing.

_It felt so wrong_ – they were friends.

But _it felt so right_.

And they like it_._

* * *

**A/N: Kudos to anybody who can get where the last three lines came from.**


	3. Hitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ nor am I making money off of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**This might look very familar to a few people on here. This is something I wrote for _The Last Heir _that I decided to put on here for people to read while I try to get everything together for the chapter. Warning: If you haven't read _The Last Heir_, you probably won't know what's going on.**

"Janie, all I'm asking for is five minutes," Hermione said.

"I know, Mum," Janie replied.

"Just while I go back to the office-"

"We'll be fine," Janie assured.

"You can't turn your back for one minute on him," Hermione continued. "That goes for the both of you," she added, pointing between Janie and Scott. "Last time someone turned their back for a minute, he pulled Matchbox's tail and he got scratched across the face."

Janie perked up, "Who was it?"

"I'm not telling," Hermione replied.

"Mum, we're fine though," Janie said. "Trust me. We won't let Trenton out of our sight."

Hermione smiled. "Alright. I will be back. If there's any problem at all, feel free to interrupt your father's detention. He's the only one so far all year to give a detention on a Saturday morning," Hermione said and left their quarters.

Janie sat on the couch next to Scott and started a conversation, while Trenton was busy tinkering with his toys on the floor in front of him. A few minutes later, Trenton walked up to Janie.

"Janie, can you fw'ix this fow me?" Trenton asked, holding up a toy to his older sister. "P'ease?"

"Of course," Janie replied and took the offered toy. With a few seconds, she fixed the object and handed it back to her brother.

"T'ank you," he said happily, and bounced away with his toy.

"You're welcome," Janie smiled.

"He knows his manners already?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Janie answered. "My parents were dead set on making sure he learned them early."

Another minute went by when Trenton grew bored of his toys. Instead, he shifted his attention to watching Janie and Scott talk. Even though he didn't know everything that they were saying and he had _no idea_ what in the world a Plumpton Pass was, the two's expressions were funny. It wasn't until Janie hauled off and smacked Scott did Trenton jump up.

"Janie!" Trenton exclaimed.

Janie's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. _Oh crap._

"Janie, you hit 'em!" Trenton said.

"Umm…no I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I patted him on the arm. See?" Janie asked, patting Scott on the arm.

Trenton's eyes widened, "No! You hit him! I saw. Mum said no hitting."

"You're stuck now," Scott whispered in Janie's ear.

"You see, Trenton," Janie began. "Mum said no hitting people _older_ than you."

Trenton looked mad, "Daddy-"

"Said no kicking people," Janie replied.

"Is Scott owl'da dan you?" Trenton asked.

"Nope," Janie replied.

"G'wandpa Al'bwus is owl'da, you can't hit him."

"Why would I hit him?" Janie asked.

"'Cause I did an' I got in twu'ble," Trenton mumbled.

"You hit Dumbledore?" Scott asked and started to laugh.

Trenton nodded.

"Janie, I love your brother," Scott said.


	4. There's a First Time for Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ nor am I making any money off of this.**

**A/N: I got this idea the other day while baby-sitting my godson. I will admit that it got a little away from me towards the ending; hope you like it!**

* * *

"Are you sure that he's alright with Jason?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hermione replied. "He's been home with me before when I watched him."

"Has he ever been alone with a baby before?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione tried to choke back a laugh, "No."

Ginny started to laugh.

"But Remus is coming over to pick up his potion."

"Poor Remus," Ginny said, still laughing, as they entered a shop.

* * *

"I don't know why Hermione left such a long list," Severus said. "You're not so bad."

Blue eyes looked up at him.

"And when she left, she bid goodbye laughing," Severus said, as he took the bottle out of the baby's mouth. "You're usually not bad when she's here…" He trailed off, and Jason burped.

"Hermione usually has you take a nap after you eat around this time," he said, walking into another room and placing Jason in the newly-transformed crib. As soon as he was lying down and realized that he wasn't going to be carried anymore, Jason started to cry.

Hastily, Severus scooped up the baby and immediately, he stopped crying.

"I'm putting you down now, so you can take a nap," Severus said.

The baby gurgled at him.

"Good," he said, and set Jason back down and covered him. "And here," he said, and handed the small boy his stuffed duck.

Once Severus saw that Jason wasn't crying, he quickly made his exit from the room – right when someone knocked on the door.

* * *

"You wouldn't mind if we stopped in there, would you?" Hermione asked, pointing towards a small shop.

"Not at all," Ginny replied.

"Thanks," Hermione said, walking into the shop. "I need to pick up an order."

"Stuff for the shop?"

Hermione nodded, as a lady appeared behind the shop's only counter.

"Hello," Hermione greeted.

"Here for a pick up or order?"

"Pick up," Hermione informed.

"Last name?" The woman asked.

"Snape-"

"Oh yes, your husband called this morning. Ernie said that one of you would be coming," the lady said, as she disappeared into the back room.

"So," Ginny began, leaning up against the wall next to the counter. "Are you two going to have another mouth to feed anytime soon?"

"Here's your package, Mrs. Snape," the lady pushed the package across the counter.

"Thank you," Hermione said politely, shrunk the package, slipped it into her pocket, and left the shop.

"So?" Ginny asked, once they were out on the street again.

"We decided to wait until the shop is completely up and running," Hermione replied.

"It's been six months already since you opened," Ginny stated.

"I know; that's what I said," Hermione said. "But now he's trying to create a potion…it already exploded the cauldron three times and he doesn't want to do anything until it's all said and done. That's what's in the box – hopefully, it should solve all of his problems with that stupid potion."

* * *

Severus mentally cursed when he heard the knocking at the door. He moved quickly to the door and ripped it open.

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed.

"Ssshhh!" Severus scolded and pulled him into the house and shut the door.

"Why am I whispering?" Remus asked, as a wail came from the other room. "Oh! You have Jason?"

"Yes-"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Out with his mother-"

"Oh yes, Harry has a meeting today at Hogwarts, doesn't he?" Remus asked, walking towards the crying baby.

"So you're all alone with him today?"

"Obviously-" Severus stopped when Remus started to laugh. "Why does everybody think that that's funny?"

"Because it is," he said and picked Jason out of his crib. "Hello Jason! It's Uncle Remus!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'll go and get your potion for you."

Severus wasn't even gone thirty seconds when he heard Remus yelling.

"Severus! I need your help! Severus!"

Rolling his eyes again, Severus grabbed the flask containing the potion for Remus and walked back into the room. As soon as Severus' eyes landed on Remus, he started to laugh; Jason had upchucked all over the front of the wizard.

"Severus," Remus said, holding the baby out. "Can you take Jason for a minute?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get covered in throw up," Severus said.

Remus looked at Severus sternly.

"I said I wouldn't take him. I never said that I wouldn't help you," he told Remus, taking out his wand. "But on the other hand…"

"Severus!"

Severus flicked his wand, making the two instantly clean.

"Happy?" Severus asked.

"Very," Remus replied and then turned his attention to Harry's son. "Why hello there! How are you? I'm sure you're doing so much better now!"

"You better watch it Lupin; you might make him vomit again," Severus commented.

"Very funny, Severu-Ow! Jason, don't do that!" Remus exclaimed, trying to free his hair from the child. "Please stop pulling Uncle Remus' hair now!"

As soon as Remus freed his hair, a terrible smell invaded the room.

"Good God Remus, what in the name of Merlin did you eat?" Severus asked, crinkling his face up in disgust.

Remus rolled his eyes, "It's the baby, Severus."

"I know," he replied. "You're stuck with him now. I bet he left you a present-"

"That's not funny," Remus said, and checked the baby's diaper. "He left a present for _you_."

"But he wants his _Uncle Remus_ to change him."

"Don't make me do this alone," Remus said.

"On the contrary-"

"Severus, I don-"

"What makes you think that I do?" He quirked with a raised eyebrow.

Remus glared at him, "Didn't Hermione leave you with anything?"

"A list-"

"What'd it say?"

"I told her I didn't need a list," Severus replied.

"I do," he said. "Where is it? Go get it."

"I threw it out."

"You 'threw it out,'" Remus repeated the last three words slowly.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You _threw it out_!?"

"I don't need _directions_."

"_Severus_, you giant git!"

"Have fun," Severus bid, while the other man started to take off the baby's diaper. "What are you doing?"

Remus smirked evilly.

"You're not _that_ childish," Severus said.

"Wanna bet?"

Severus' eyes widened and he instantly made his way to the door. However, right before he could exit, Remus whipped out his wand and slammed the door right on Snape's foot.

"MERLIN!" Severus exclaimed and dropped his wand to grab his foot, while Jason started to cry. "Why did you do that!?"

"You can't leave me!"

"You sound like you're pining for me! Get a grip on yourself, Lupin – I'm taken!"

Right when Remus tried to defend himself, the diaper slipped off of the baby and fell on to the ground.

"Now that's just disgusting," Severus said, as it landed on Remus' shoe.

* * *

"I wonder how everything went," Hermione pondered out loud, as she opened the door to her home. As soon as the door was open, the sound of wailing met their ears.

"Oh no," Hermione said, and the two hurried into the house.

"Maybe he fell asleep," Ginny said, making Hermione snort.

When they reached the room that the bawling was coming from, Hermione paused outside the shut door, noticing something sticking out from underneath it.

"Severus' wand?" Hermione asked, picking up the object.

"He peed on me!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

"Uh oh," Ginny said and the two flung the door open.

The sight that met their eyes would have been priceless, had it not been under the current circumstances. Remus was holding Jason at arm's length, his head turned away from the infant, while the abandoned diaper still lay forgotten in the center of the room. Severus had his head hanging out of the room's window, laughing.

"My baby!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted.

Immediately, everyone in the room stopped and looked at the two women.

"THANK YOU!" Remus cried and practically ran across the room to Ginny, all while skillfully avoiding the dirty object on the floor.

"Merlin!" Hermione started. "You two are just like children! You're wizards with wands!" She said, and held up Severus' for him to see.

After Severus shut the window, he turned around and his eyebrows popped up.

"Thank you," he said, as he crossed the room and extended his arm out for his wand.

"Nope," Hermione said, taking his wand and stuffing it into her pocket. "I think I'll be keeping this for a while."

Severus looked like he had been completely robbed. "_What_?"

"Well, it was just lying on the floor," Hermione replied simply.

"But I didn't know the spell to change him," Severus defended. "I could have just cleaned him, but don't you have to have all of that other stuff too?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Everything you needed was in the bag and on the list."

Severus' eyes widened, "Oh."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "_'Oh_?'"

"Oh…"

"What does "oh" mean? Did you throw the list out?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't '_need _directions,'" Remus supplied from across the room.

Hermione looked angry, while Ginny walked up beside her with a happy baby.

"And to think," Hermione said. "We came back to ask if you wanted to come to lunch with us."

Severus just stared at her. "I don't think that you need directions for that," Hermione motioned to the dirty diaper on the floor.

Ginny started to chuckle.

"Enjoy the quiet," Hermione said, as she and Ginny shut the door to the room and left.

"Oh boy," Remus said, making Severus turn around and glare at him. "Is she mad at you."


	5. Painting

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or the song lyrics; they belong to J.K. Rowling and Katy Perry, respectively. I am also not making any money off of this.**

**Something fun I thought of while painting the other day. For those interested, I'm putting together _The Last Heir_'_s_** **next chapter right now. I have most of it done, it's just a matter of tying up loose ends.**

* * *

"You know what I want to do, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"What?" He questioned, not even looking up from the paper he was grading.

"Paint the bedroom," she answered.

"Alright, nothing-"

"The muggle way," Hermione added.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, finally looking up from his papers. "You want to do _what_?"

"Paint our bedroom the muggle way," Hermione repeated.

"_Why_?"

"For a change…and some color. The gray is starting to get old-"

"Not why to paint – why by hand?"

"I was just thinking about how I used to help my dad paint the inside of our house and I sort of…miss it. Please? We can go to the store and get everything we need."

Severus regarded Hermione carefully. "Hermione, this is the craziest idea that you have ever had."

"Please, Severus? We can do it this weekend, instead of going to Hogsmeade…We'll just tell McGonagall that we have other plans."

Severus continued to stare at her.

"Please? Don't make me whine-"

"Alright," Severus replied.

--

As soon as classes ended on Friday, Hermione and Severus traveled to the hardware store that was close to Hermione's parents' house. There, she shocked him by saying that she would "fancy a lovely shade of green."

"You want _green_?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded, "The little green trim on the gray walls – I'd like to see more of it."

"But green…no red or gold – or even burgundy?"

"No…I'm not Gryffindor _all_ of the time. Although, burgundy would go nice in the bathroom. Oh! I have a candle fixture that will match it…" Hermione trailed off.

"Great," Severus mumbled. "It'll look like Christmas year round in our rooms."

Hermione turned around, "If you want, I can add some mistletoe too…"

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Where?"

Hermione was about to reply, but she looked behind Severus and noticed the look on the staff member's face, who was listening with interest.

Hermione lightly smacked him, "I was only joking!" She said, and then discreetly motioned behind Severus and mouthed 'person.'

His eyes widened in understanding and when he spoke, his pitch was lowered, "Not last Christmas."

Hermione and the employee's eyes widened.

"Dear, that was a joke; now how about this color?" She asked and picked up a color card. "And then we can match the trim with this…"

After another hour, the two were back at Hogwarts, getting ready to primer the room.

--

"I promise – it's just a two hour detention-"

"We're supposed to be painting our rooms," Hermione said angrily.

"I tried handing it off to Filch-"

"McGonagall."

"Hogsmeade."

"Sprout-"

"Busy."

"Hagrid-"

"Absolutely not," Severus stated.

Hermione was fuming.

"I promise that as soon as it's over, I'll come right back. Don't start without me," he said, as he left the room.

Hermione humphed and turned around to look at the paint; a smile spreading across her face.

--

Two hours later, Severus returned back to their quarters.

"Hermione?" He called, looking around the room.

Sighing, he traveled to their bedroom; as soon as he rounded the corner, the strong smell of fresh paint hit his nose.

As soon as Severus saw what Hermione was doing, he had to choke back a laugh. She was standing on a stool, paint roller in her hand, trying to reach up and paint near the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, making Hermione freeze.

"Painting," Hermione replied, turning to look at him.

Severus snorted.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think you painted yourself better than the wall."

"Huh?" Hermione asked, and looked down at her arms; they were speckled with the dark green paint. "Oh…" she said. "Opps."

"Need any help?"

For a split second, Hermione thought about replying with a cutting remark, but mentally sighed, "Sure."

After Severus had finished all of the trim, he started on the ceiling. Meanwhile, Hermione was painting a wall, while singing and dancing to a muggle song.

"…_Not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what, I'm used to; just wanna try you on_-"

"_What_ in the _world_ are you _singing_?" Severus asked.

"It's a muggle song-"

"I've figured that much out for myself."

"It's catchy."

"No wonder why muggles act the way they do," Severus mumbled to himself.

For a little while longer, Hermione continued to sing a variety of muggle music, before she fell silent. The two continued to work in a comfortable silence, until they were almost working back-to-back. Severus was standing on a stool, painting about the mantle, and Hermione was finishing painting the last side of it.

When Hermione was finished, she went to step back to admire her work, but instead, she tripped over a paint can. As she was falling, she grabbed Severus in one last attempt to stay standing, but all she managed to do was to pull him off of the stool and into the pan of paint.

--

It was a manage of pure luck that Severus managed not to fall right onto Hermione. However, as he hit the floor, the paint roller in his hand smacked Hermione right across the face, leaving a thick line of green paint.

"Hermione," Severus groaned.

"You painted…my face," Hermione said.

Severus slowly sat up, "Really? Where?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Here?" He asked, pointing at a spot. "Or here…or right there," he said and drew his thumb across her face, which was full of paint from falling.

"Uh!" Hermione cried.

"Well at least you don't have a green arse," Severus remarked dryly.

Hermione started to laugh, "Now look who has more paint on them than the wall."

Severus smirked, "I said look who painted _themselves_ better than the wall."

"Shut up," Hermione laughed, and then flicked paint on him.

"Hey!"

"That's for the last Christmas comment at the store," Hermione said.

"What about you? You're the one who started on about the mistletoe-"

"Yes, but you knew that there was a woman listening when you said it," Hermione countered, smirking.

Severus reached towards her with his painted hand, but Hermione pushed him back into the pool of paint.

"Hermione!"

"Ha ha, Severus!" She exclaimed, running out of the room. "You wouldn't want to get paint all over the quarters now, would you?"

"Watch me," he replied, the infamous smirk never leaving his face.

--

When the rooms were finally done, Hermione and Severus stood back to admire their work. Luckily, the paint was able to be spelled off of the floor and there wasn't any lasting stain. The two were very proud in their work; it looked as if the room was done magically. However, the only clue that gave away that the room wasn't, was a pair of green handprints framed next to the mantle.


	6. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns **_**Harry Potter **_**and I am also not making any money off of this. **

**So this was a little idea I had while it was pouring out and while listening to music. This little piece is entitled "**_**Shattered**_**" after the song by O.A.R. **

**Those reading **_**The Last Heir**_**…both of my computers died a month ago, and the next chapter was on there. Luckily, I was able to get to it, so it should be back on track for coming out soon!**

--

Ginny was just about to walk into the small pub where a few members of the staff were meeting, when a figure caught her eye. She squinted from her position under the awning – it was 8:30 at night and it was pouring rain, yet there was a figure sitting on a bench not too far away.

Once she noticed who the figure was, and that she actually _knew _the person, she rushed over.

"_Hermione_! What are you _doing_ out here?" The younger witch asked.

"Thinking," Hermione replied quietly.

"You can do that inside," Ginny said, while she pulled on her friend's arm.

"No," Hermione breathed softly. "I can't."

"Hermione, what he did was unforgivable, I know that. And I'm sorry for it. Heck, I'm even sorry that he's my _brother_."

"But he didn't have to flaunt it like he did," Hermione turned towards her friend. "And he didn't have to make me a bridesmaid."

"I know," Ginny said. "But let's face it – you stopped loving Ron long before."

Hermione stared at Ginny, "Ginny…"

"I noticed it…I don't think Ron ever did though. Now let's go inside," she said, trying to pull Hermione up.

"No," she stated. "Just leave me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione Granger-"

"Don't."

Sighing, Ginny retreated back to the pub and went inside.

After Ginny waved and said a quick hello to everyone waiting for her, she turned around to see Snape coming back from the bar. As soon as he set a few drinks down, she grabbed his sleeve, so that he turned around.

"Miss Weasley-"

"Hermione's still outside."

"She's _what_?"

"She's been sitting in the pouring rain _thinking_ about you-know-what."

"For how long?" He asked.

"A while, I'd say," she said, and in a matter of seconds, he had left the building

--

Hermione heard the quickly approaching footsteps and refused to look towards the source.

"Go away, Ginny," she said tiredly.

The footsteps halted beside her.

"Ginny-"

"Guess again," Severus replied lowly.

Hermione's heart launched itself into her throat.

"What are you doing out here, Hermione?"

Hermione stole a quick glance. "Nothing."

"Hermione," Severus said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's pouring."

What seemed like minutes passed, when Hermione spoke softly. "How many times can I break, before I shatter?"

Severus stared at her for several seconds, before pulling her up.

"Severus- What are you doing?"

"We're getting out of the rain. Give me your hand," he added gently.

"Where are we going?"

Severus smirked, "Nowhere."

In another second, they were gone.


End file.
